


Barbecue Of Disappointment

by Siogosho



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hale Pack, M/M, Pack Feels, Pack Mom, Pack Mom Stiles, everyone lives au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siogosho/pseuds/Siogosho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the weather ruins Stiles's plans for a barbecue, the pack tries to cheer him up with a surprise!</p><p>~<br/>Barely-there-Sterek, but no other definite pairings. Mostly just pack feels and pack mom Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barbecue Of Disappointment

The barbecue that Stiles had been planning these last few weeks was ruined. He looked through the window for the seventh time that day and couldn't help the huff of frustration that passed his lips. Rain was pouring down from the sky as if cursing Stiles for his wishful thinking, and Stiles couldn't help but feel personally offended. Over the past month it had been only clear skies, that is up until he needed it the most. The barbecue was to celebrate their packs amazing progress in their physical training and his cubs looked like they needed a break from the hard routine that Derek was making them do every night. He had been planning on making hamburgers, and hot dogs, and his moms famous egg salad. Stiles started to sigh again, but was abruptly cut off when his body was pulled backward and pressed against a hard chest.

“We can reschedule it for next weekend, Little Red,” A voice spoke closely to his ear and Stiles pouted, despite how his heart rate picked up at the nickname. He was upset and no amount of fluffy stuff was going to change that.

“No we can’t,” Stiles whined and turned around in Derek’s arms, “Isaac has that meeting with his therapist, and Scott is working,” Stiles paused and chewed his bottom lip, “We can’t do it unless everyone can be there.” 

Derek nodded, understanding his mates dislike for leaving anyone out, and Stiles slumped into his embrace. He rested his head against Derek's shoulder, sighing loudly again, which quickly turned into groans of pleasure as Derek started rubbing circles into his back. They stood like this for what seemed like forever before Derek moved away from Stiles to grab a red jacket that was thrown, forgotten, onto one of the small couches. Derek tossed it to Stiles.

“Here, put that on.”

“Huh? Why?” Stiles asked in confusion while slowly putting his arms through the jackets sleeves.

“We’re going to the movies to see that new one that just came out,” Derek glanced back at him to gauge his reaction, “You know that one you haven’t shut up about?”

Stiles brightened almost immediately, but he hesitated, “What about the pups?”

“We’ll be back before they get here,” Derek promised, “Besides I think they can manage not destroying my house for a few hours. Now come on before we miss it.”

~

After the movie Stiles didn't forget about his ruined plans, but he was in a much better mood about it. He ranted and raved to Derek about the movie they had seen on the ride back to the Hale house, and Derek couldn't help but feel relieved to have Stiles almost back to his usual happy self. As they pulled into Derek’s designated dirt spot, more like mud spot due to the rain, for his camaro, Stiles noticed that none of the lights in the house were on.

“I guess they’re not back yet,” Stiles seemed to deflate a little at that, but as he got out of the car he still had a bounce in his step, “I guess I could still make dinner for everyone, huh?” He glanced back at Derek who nodded.

They walked across the yard and up the stairs to the front door, Stiles throwing out dinner options, and Derek grunting in response. Stiles reached the door, placed his hand on the doorknob to enter the house, and if he had he been looking in Derek's direction, he would have seen the werewolf tense slightly. Instead he continued on, opening the door to a darkened house.

“SURPRISE!” 

All the lights turned on at once, momentarily blinding Stiles to his awaiting pack. He blinked a few times, and finally looked around to see Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd smiling at him from various places around the Hale living room. Scott pulled him into the house and Derek followed, closing the door behind himself. The whole pack, even Jackson, stood and walked over to greet him. He was asked many questions like “How was your day, Stiles?” and “Did you like the movie?”. Stiles was speechless for a long moment, before he started to grin like the Cheshire cat. 

“Hey, mom,” Isaac spoke up from his left and the young werewolf gestured toward the kitchen, “we've got a surprise for you.” Isaac led Stiles through the archway that connected both rooms, and Stiles almost burst from happiness at the sight before him. The island in the middle of the kitchen was covered with bowls and plates that held all his favorite foods, even some of his favorite take-outs.

“We felt really bad about the barbecue you've been planning, mom,” Erica reached up and ran a hand through his hair. He smiled even wider and leaned into the touch. She scratched his head gently with her nails once, took her hand back, and motioned for Stiles to go further into the kitchen.

“So we had Derek lie to you and take you to a movie so we could set up,” Jackson, ever so bluntly, put in.

“We figured that we could do the barbecue next month instead,” Lydia patted his arm, and Allison nodded her head in agreement.

“Derek said that the third weekend is good, and the rest of us can work our schedules around it, if you want to,” Boyd spoke up from behind him.

Stiles was quiet again, taking in the scene with amazement. He walked around the room, hugging every person, even Jackson, before nodding enthusiastically. After they had all finished eating, which took a while because there was so much food, the pack fell asleep on Derek’s king sized bed, all of them eagerly awaiting next months barbecue and Stiles’s moms famous egg salad.


End file.
